Bad Kimi
Bad Kimi is the third episode from Season 1 of All Grown Up!. Characters Present *Chuckie *Kimi *Chas *Kira (Mentioned) *Angelica *Susie *Harold *Z *Tommy *Dil *Phil *Lil *Betty *Mr. Beaker *Leslie Myers (cameo) *Diane Delano (cameo) *Z's Father Plot In Science class, while building grapefruit batteries, the school bad-boy, Z, explodes his causing bits to become lodged in Chuckie’s nose. When Chuckie has to go to the nurse, the teacher, Mr. Beaker, partners Kimi with Z for the experiment. Kimi hits it off with Z, whom she admires for being an individual. Chuckie, however, is horrified at the thought of Kimi hanging around with a “bad-boy”, however the rest of the gang encourage him not to judge a book by its cover. Chuckie is not convinced and encourages them to help him spy on Z. When they look in his locker, they find it full of electronics, which Chuckie believes to be stolen. Chuckie later skips class and follows Z to the arcade and records him telling a sketchy guy to meet him at the alley behind the warehouse on 10th. When Chuckie learns that Kimi plans on meeting Z that night, he lets her listen to the tape of Z’s mysterious plans. Kimi pretends to be heartbroken and goes into the bathroom, but sneaks out the window to meet him. When Chuckie and the boys arrive in the alley, Chuckie catches Z and Kimi entering a truck with a lot of merchandise. Scared for his sister, Chuckie swerves his bike in front of the truck causing it to stop. When he confronts Z he finds out that the merchandise is for charity to help raise money for inner-city schools and that the sketchy man is Z’s dad. Kimi is angry and says she will never forgive Chuckie, but Z encourages her to cut her friends and brother some slack since they only did what they did because they cared about her. Meanwhile, Angelica wants to attend a new accessory store’s opening at the mall, but she has her online advice chat at the same time. Reluctantly, she agrees to let her friend, Harold, take over her chat for the night. Harold realizes he enjoys helping people and is hurt when Angelica comes back the next day to resume her duties. Susie helps Harold set up his own advice column called “Hey Harold!” much to Angelica’s disapproval. Although, when Harold gets his own column, he realizes that he cannot take the pressure of trying to help everyone and tells Angelica she can have her own column back. Quote Kimi: “Dad, what happened to the don’t judge a book by it’s cover speech?” Chas: “Well, it’s different now! Because the book is hanging around with…….MY DAUGHTER!” Kimi: “Chill Dad.” Gallery All_Grown_Up_Bad_Kimi.png All_Grown_Up_-_Bad_Kimi.png All_Grown_Up_-_Bad_Kimi_2.png All_Grown_Up_Bad_Kimi_4.png All_Grown_Up_Bad_Kimi.jpg Trivia * Harold computer background reading "Hey Harold!" is a reference to "Hey Arnold!". * There was also a Hey Arnold! episode called Hey Harold!. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica Category:Episodes focusing on Harold